Settling In
by suzubell-chan
Summary: A few months away from the twins' birth, El Chamuco is still having a bit of trouble of trouble with his relationship with Puddle, a step-daughter he never knew about until nd of based on God-Like Proportions. Chamoche fic.


Hey there everyone! Looks like I'm not dead after all! Happy 2016! This is my first chamoche fic so I'm a bit excited to finally be able to finally publish this! The idea came to me, thinking how awkward a family relationship like El Chamuco's and Puddle's could be, and I started to write again! However, a semester at a new school, tends to distract a person, but I finally got this done. Took me a while since the spacing on this site is mistakes are mine. Not Beta. Onto the story! La Noche and El Chamuco designs belong to zabchan on tumblr. Puddle designs belong to pxdddle and zabchan on tumblr.

Settling In

* * *

That was the fifteenth time his wife sighed like that. El Chamuco couldn't help but notice.

It wasn't like an accomplished sigh after finishing one of her knitted blankets or stuff toys.

It wasn't a content sigh after eating something that satisfied one of her cravings.

It wasn't even a happy sigh she would let out while rubbing her round stomach, feeling their children move.

It was a simply sad sigh and he simply couldn't figure out what was causing it. She sat next to him in their private den, lavishly filled book shelves, looking out one the balcony glass doors into the Land of the Unknown, gazing into the night-like world. His faithful dragons, Xiuhcoatl, with deep purple scales and wings like his own, sleep soundly on a deep blue cushion between the two.

"Mi amor, what is wrong?" the god asked.

She didn't respond.

"La Noche?" he questioned, placing one of his large red hands on her shoulder.

She jumped at the contact then turned towards her husband. "I'm sorry. I guess my mind wondered off. What did you want?"

"I was asking you what was wrong. You've been acting odd lately."

"I'm just tired dear. It happens when your two kids inside of me are taking turns kicking my bladder like _el balón de fútbol_ all night long."

The god chuckled and rose out of his seat. He was expecting just the first part, so some relief settled to hear her humor. "Why is that they are just my kids when they get in trouble?" he asked, standing next to her chair, holding out a hand.

The goddess grasped it with her own small hand, "Because they get a lot of it from their _papi_."

For a few moments, she tried to pull herself up but her children had other plans, keeping her in the chair was one of them. The king smiled and gave a good tug at the hand, helping his wife up. "I don't know, they probably take after you more." He slid his hands around her round middle.

Her hands joined his, "Well, we have to just wait and see."

"We don't have to wait much longer now."

"Nope."

The couple spend a few moments like this, enjoying each other's embrace and imagining their children in their arms. However a slight tapping broke them out their moment. They turned to see a small girl, practically dwarfed by the gods' height, on the other side of the balcony's glass. A light blue veil covered her dark, curly locks while a similar colored dress covered her golden body, pooling at her feet. At her side, a large brown bag hanged from her shoulder. Her blue eyes looked at them warmly as she gave a small smile and waved.

"Puddle!" the goddess exclaimed and dashed over the door. Her husband blinked at the speed, faster than she had moved in months. Xiuhcoatl woke up with a start. He growled a bit, teetering his body on his four claws. Once the door was opened, the woman slowly sat down, her legs bend at one side, and her arms spread wide.

The girl took a few steps, " _Mami_ you shouldn't be down like that…since your tummy..."

La Noche pshhed with her lips and beamed, "Its okay, _mija. Mami_ wants a nice, big hug from her little princesa. Besides, su hermano y hermana want their big sister to hug them too.

The little girl beamed in returned, wrapping her arms around her mami's chest while the mother hugged the girl, her fingers dancing in the dark curls. The girl let go of her mother briefly to hug the large belly that separated the two, her arms stretching as much as they could and her head resting on the dress. She exclaimed cheerfully, "Mami, one of the babies kicked me!"

 _ **"WHAT!?"**_ the queen gasped dramatically. A white finger pointed down her stomach, "I don't know which one of you did it, but you two better be nicer to your sister once you two are out here."

The dragon noticed the scene and strolled towards it. He decided to plop himself right onto Puddle, causing her to be pressed against the belly. She groaned at being in middle.

"Hey you big scaly thing, get off my kids." La Noche shooed the creature away, waving her hand at it. He growled and settled himself next to the girl's legs. After lifting herself up from her mother's stomach, the girl lowered herself to stroke the dragon's scales, causing him to emit a pleased growl. The woman rubbed her stomach, smiling at the two before her.

Many gods and mortals believed that the Ruler of the Land of the Cursed had a heart of volcanic rock, hard and dark. If that was true, then El Chamuco's heart oozed out lava at the sight. His step-daughter, an unexpected child of La Noche's tears and the Candlemaker's wax, brought out a new side to his wife. She would act passionately in public, especially towards him, but this affection was real. He hoped to see more of it when the twins arrived.

The young goddess let go of her siblings and stood up, looking at the god. She bowed her head and raised her skirt slowly, " _Hola Señor_."

El Chamuco mentally flinched and hoped that he didn't do it physically. The two immortals had just been introduced, only a short time after the god knew that he was going to be a father. La Noche had feared what the god was to find out about the child, but she swore that the tears she shed were for him after he had been punished and it was an accident that life-giving wax fell into the puddle that was to become Puddle. He felt some anger that his wife kept her child secret from him, but not at the child herself. She couldn't help how she was created. In attempts of trying to be a father he didn't know he was technically, the god tried often to gain the child's affection. She had warmed up to him, but still seemed centuries of unfamiliarity still separated them. He pushed his thoughts aside for now, small steps he reminded himself they had centuries now to get to another. He smiled and said to the child, "Hello Puddle. What's brought you today?"

The girl opened up her bag and pulled out a large, brown book. It was a child compared to the Book of Life, but it still seemed rather large. " _Tía_ Muertita got me this new book! She said I would like it!"

The dragon sniffed the thing but lost interest, continuing to lay at the princess's feet.

The king couldn't help but chuckle at the fact the girl used his brother's and sister-in-law's nicknames for each other. While La Muerte would smile at the notion, Xibalba would grumble and roll his eyes. On that note, the god chuckled again thinking of the traditional elbow-in-the-gut his brother would receive.

The goddess took the book from the child, thumbing through the pages, some filled with illustrations and other black, curly words, "What's it about my child?"

" _Tía_ Muertitia told me it's a collection of human stories."

The queen made a face and then held the book with two fingers on the spine. "Why in all the realms would you want to read something like that?"

The child stiffened and lowered her head, "Well the pictures looked pretty and she told me that there were lots of fun stories in there…and…and…I really wanted you to read them to me _Mami_ …" Tears dewed up near her cheeks.

The mother sighed and rubbed the water away from her daughter's cheeks, placing her white hands on those warm cheeks. "I'm sorry, my dear, I didn't know that you like these stories like this much. I'd be more than happy to read them to you."

"Really _Mami_?"

"Of course!"

The child looked shyly at the king, "Señor, would you like to read some too?"

He beamed. Any time the girl wanted to spend with him was welcome, even if it was reading to her some silly mortal stories, "Of course I-"

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

Three gods turned in time to see a resident of the Land of the Unknown, with his colorful mask and skin made of sand, burst into the room. He started to pant,

"Forgive…me…your majesty…El Chamuco…but your land…"

The Ruler of the Land of the Cursed muttered a curse and raised a hand to silence the peasant who bowed his head and left the room. He knew this song all too well. Some of his "citizens" were trying to break free of his land to shred all the rest of the lands. He twisted towards the goddesses. "Sorry."

"It's okay…" the child sighed.

The queen smiled and stroked the darks curls of the girl, "There are plenty of stories in there. I'm sure we can save one or two for him to read." La Noche stated, trying to get up again.

The king offered a hand and helped her up again.

"Okay, Papi, we will see you soon, okay?" the queen said before kissing his cheek.

"Alright, good bye dear." El Chamuco sighed and kissed her cheek.

"Adios, señor," Puddle squeaked, waving to him before taking her mother's hand.

The king whistled, his pet now alert and dashed towards his master's side. The god touched the creature, a purple light seemed to paralyze him, turning him into a trident. The wings and front claws curled out next to the head, while the back ones curled next to the tail.

Three gods left the room, he walking away from the women. The king watched as the two women walked away, smiling and chatting at each other. He would give anything to be with them now, rather than fight beasts, humans stripped their intelligence and well humanity for their crimes while they lived. He would give anything to be closer to the young girl. Their natures, his intimidating and hers just painfully shy, didn't help. The Candlemaker was probably more of a father to her than he was. **Of course he was! He had plenty of time to raise and get to know and raise the child! All he did all day was watch a bunch of candles go out and flip through pages of single book! It's not like he…**

El Chamuco noticed a greenish tint and twisted to see the candles on both his shoulder blades burning a bright green. He sighed loudly, the candles blew out. He wasn't his brother, he wasn't going to spend his time his moping and whining. He was going to do something about it. Although he wasn't sure what, as he zapped away to his realm.

* * *

He was grateful that it only took a few hours to get the monsters in check. Sometimes it would take days, or even weeks, to get the monsters in check. At La Noche's state of pregnancy, it wouldn't be impossible for the children to come now. He would rather be pacing outside the door, knowing that he was barred from the room, than fighting monsters. If he couldn't hold his children as soon as he could, then he never forgive himself or the beings in his realm.

As he strolled down the halls of his wife's castle, his pet lazily strolling next to him. He spotted Puddle, slowly stepping in front of him. She stumbled a bit. The god quickly zoomed towards her, catching her in his arms. He then cradled her to his chest. The beast scampered next to him and followed his master as he walked.

"Hello there." The god said.

" _¡Señor!_ You're home!" Puddle exclaimed and hugged his chest.

He could feel his chest warm up at the affection. "What are doing out here?"

" _Mami_ said it was time for me to go to bed. I was heading to room, but I feel really sleepy…" the child tried to stop a yawn but failed.

"I guess you two spent the whole afternoon reading. Did you like the stories?"

"Yeah! There was this really funny one about this really old dog and a wolf! There was also a really amazing one that had a bunch of thieves and a magical cave!"

"Hmm…sounds like great bunch of stories."

"Yeah!" the child cheered. Then her mouth shut and head lowered.

"What's wrong? Was there a story you didn't like?"

"Well, just a little…"

"Did it have a sad ending?"

"No…it was a girl who a stepmother and two stepsisters," Puddle started to explain, "The stepmother liked her own daughters over the other girl so she would give them lots of nice things and made the other girl do all the chores and sleep in front of the fireplace, where she would get covered in ashes. The stepsisters would make fun of her and do lots of mean things to her. Eventually the girl fell in love with a prince and was able to leave them all behind and lives happily ever after, but the story never said if the step-family ever said sorry for being mean to the girl or if they ever made up…"

"Well, if I had a mean family like that, I don't I would ever forgive them, would you?" the god asked.

"Maybe…" she replied.

He couldn't help but notice the "What's wrong, _chica_?"

"Do you think…that Mami will still love me after the babies will be born? Will the babies even like me?

The king groaned and started to mess with ebony locks, "Don't let that silly human tale get into your head. Although some stories about gods are no better. Technically, you kids all share the same mother so that isn't going to separate you three."

"But we weren't born the same way…"

"That is true. But remember how happy Mami was when she saw you? She wanted to hug you and have you hug your little brother and sister as soon as possible. She loves you so much she can't wait for you to visit her again and wants to spend as much time with you as possible. Sure she will be busy with the twins for a while, but they can't talk or really move like you could before you were born, so they need lots of attention to make sure they grow. I bet if you stayed here with us, played with the twins and helped your mami and me every now and then by taking care of them, I'm sure the twins will love you and your _mami_ will love you even more."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Would you…*yawn* love me… *yawn* if I…I *yawn* helped with the babies too, pa…"

"Of course, but don't think that…" El Chamuco stopped when he heard some light snoring. He looked down to see the girl, clinging to his armor, eyes shut in sleep.  
He sighed and continued down the hallway, until he finally reached her room. It seemed to be a girl's paradise, except in the child's preferred shades of blue and purple rather than pink. He slowly stepped past the piles of stuffed toys shaped like animals and _alebrije_ , until he reached a large bed, canopied in blue. The god lifted the blue sheets, slipping her underneath them until her chest was covered. He glanced around and spotted a blue stuffed bat and gently placed near the little girl. She seemed to sense it, for she wrapped her little arms around the toy and smiled.

The god grinned at sight and kissed the child's head. "Sleep dreams, _mija_."

Xiuhcoatl got up on the bed and gave the girl a good lick before jumping off.

The king of the Land of the Cursed slowly stepped out the room, his pet almost tip-toeing with him, almost silently closing the door behind him as he left to check on his wife. The beast followed him until they reached a familiar pair doors were in sight. Xiuhcoatl huffed and settled in the spot, he knew that he wasn't allowed the room. His master patted his head before opening the doors.

Just as he stepped into the room, El Chamuco was floored. She stood there, looking at herself in a mirror. She wore a night gown, sleeves and skirt made out a light blue, almost-see-though material, but the part that covered the rest of her body was a deep sea blue, which seemed to accentuate the curves pregnancy and nature gave her. The husband wasn't sure how long he stared at the true-goddess-among-goddesses that was his wife, but when he finally noticed the small frown, he decided it was long enough.

With goddess's attention on her reflection, the god was able to walk up to her and wrap her wide waist in his arms.

La Noche jumped a little, "Chamuco!" she sqeaked.

"Sorry dear, didn't really mean to," Chamuco stated with a smile. "Won't you please tell me what has cause that frown on your beautiful face?"

The queen of the Land of the Unknown sighed, "Well, I guess…with the twins coming soon…there are a few things on my mind. Such as…" she started to play with a lock of hair near her face. "Whether or not you still find me…"

"Attractive, beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous, the moon to my night sky, perfectly and absolutely ravish-able?" the king offered.

His response was met with a blank stare. He smirked, "Did I finish your question or answer it?"

She smiled, stroking his dark beard, "I think both."

The god deeply chuckled and made his way over to his dresser while she decided to lay on the bed. As he stripped himself of his armor, he started, "I must admit, mi amor, pregnancy has done wonderful things to you. I wouldn't mind seeing you like this once or twice again."

"Oh really?" the woman stated, a suggestive tone in her voice, "I always thought you were more of a leg man."

When the winged-man turned around, now donning his purple sleep robe, he saw that one leg seemed to have slipped out of the fabric, giving him a wonderful of the lovely leg.

El Chamuco smiled and walked over to her, kneeling when he reached the bed. He took one of her small shimmering hands into his own large red ones, " _Mi luna_ , ever since the day I met you, I have always thought of myself as your man." And gave the hand a kiss.

When he looked up, the god found a pillow smushed into his face. Though he smiled into the fabric when he heard a familiar laughter.

The goddess hollered, "You sound as cheesy as your brother!"

"Sometimes sounding like an idiot has its advantages." He sighed and maneuvered his way behind her on the large bed. "So what else has been troubling you my dear?"  
She stiffened a bit.

"You did say that there were a few things troubling you," El Chamuco stated.

"Well… _mi diabilito_ , do you think I will make a good mother?"

 _**"HUH?!"** _

"I've never taken care of a baby before so I don't know what to do… Can I really take care two babies at once? What if I mess up and they end up getting sick? What…what if they end up…hating me?"

The god started to wipe off the tears that were starting to trickle down her cheeks, " _Mi amor_ , there is no need to fret over something that hasn't happened. Sure, taking care of a baby is hard work, especially two, but we will get through it, just trying our best. We can try all we can, but someday they will get sick or hurt, and we will just have to try to take care of them. We are going to raise them together. Don't forget that. Besides, Puddle loves you, how can you think your children can hate you?"

The goddess sighed and snuggled close to her husband, "You really know what to say to make me feel better."

He shrugged and held his wife closer, "It's a talent that I always have possessed."

"So you really think I will be a good mother?"

"Yes."

"And you still think of me as attractive?" she asked coyly, fluttering her eyes.

"Yes…" he almost purred, gazing lustfully at her.

"What about my legs? Still like them?" the woman questioned, as she pulled a leg out, resting it out on it the other's knees. As she casually bobbed it up and down, the man's blue eyes following the movement. He slid down, grasping the leg's calf. She moaned at the touch, and it got even louder as he started kissing the foot and slowly moved his lips up.

" _¡Epa!_ " she declared, gasping a bit. "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" she asked, pointing to her lips.

"Sorry, _mi amor_ , just got excited there," the king stated as he then returned to his original position and kissed her full on the lips.  
As their tongues danced, the goddess started to tug at his robe, feeling his warm chest while the god slid his hands underneath the top part of the dress to get a good feel….

*KNOCK! KNOCK!*

" _Mami? Señor?_ Can I come in?"

That small sound snapped the couple out their state like icy water. They spent a few frenzied moments straightening themselves out. Then the king zoomed to the door. His hand tightened on the handle.

"Chamuco!" La Noche exclaimed.

El Chamuco looked back at his wife, who was pointing to her lips. He then noticed his spice-covered lips and rubbed them with his sleeve. He glanced at her. She quickly nodded and he open the door, revealing Puddle, holding onto the blue bat toy.

"I had a bad dream…can I stay with you two for a while?" the girl asked.

"Of course, little one," the man stated warmly.

Just as the god was about to shut the door behind his daughter, his dragon managed to slip and scampered to the end of the bed, where it laid down. He grumbled, now it would be impossible to get him off.

La Noche scooted over a bit to make room for the child and hugged her when she was in range. "Oh mi bebe, what kind of dream did you have?"

"I woke up and I was alone. I checked around and I couldn't find you or Señor. I checked outside but you weren't there either, in fact, there was no one…no one at all…" the little girl started to cling unto her mother, a few tears slipping from her face.

"It's okay, chica. We are going to always be there for you, no matter what. We are not going anywhere anytime soon." The woman smiled, stroking the girl's cheek.

"Even…even after the babies the born?" Puddle asked hopefully.

"Of course!" the woman said, "We need a good big sister to keep an eye on them time from time. They are going to take after _Papi_ after all."

"They'll take after you, _Mami_ ," the god stated as he sat himself on the bed. He picked up the little girl so now she sat in the middle of the couple. "But truth be told Puddle, we would really love it if you stayed with us more often. Not just because of the babies, but because we want to see more. We are your family after all."

"Really? The girl asked, clutching the doll tightly.

"Of course!" he beamed.

Puddle then gave the god the biggest smile he ever saw, "Thank you so much Padre!"

The king stared blankly at the girl, mouth wide. The queen smiled behind her hand. The princess turned as red as La Muerte's dress.

"I'm sorry. _Mami_ said it would be okay if I call you that…I'm sorry! I should have asked first! I….uh…I'M SORRY!" the girl shouted, clinging to the doll for dear life.

El Chamuco couldn't believe it. She called him _padre_. That word seemed to echo in his empty mind, until a spark started, lighting a firework in his mind, now setting off a fiesta, only rivaled by those held in the Land of the Remembered. Before anyone knew it, he scooped the girl up close to him, making her drop the toy, his heated lips pressed her cheek. "You can call me that as much as you want, mija!" He then almost crushed her next to his chest, nuzzling her cheek with his own.

The child looked at her mother, head tilted and pointed to the man.

"He's a bit on the shy side. He wasn't sure if you liked him enough to call him that."

The girl's eyes widened, then faced her father and wrapped her arms around his orange neck, returning his cuddling.

Wiping a tear from her eye, the goddess sighed. "How about you spend with the night with us dear?"

The father and daughter stopped their motions. Her eyes wide with excitement while his eyebrows tilted.

"Can I really?" the water goddess asked.

"Of course! After all, the babies already sleep with us." The mother stated this while patting her stomach. "So is Xiu," she motioned to the dragon, now sleeping a few feet from them at the foot of the bed.

The father set the girl down. He opened his mouth only to close it, placing his hand on the bottom of his chin. "Well, that is a good point."  
"Will you tell me another story, mami?" the girl asked, excitedly.

"Another story? Hmm…" the goddess pondered for a moment, or at least pretended to, and made a small gasp as an idea lit above her head, "How about a story about a beautiful princess who got a handsome knight who traveled across the sea to fall in love with her and stay with her?"

"Yeah!" the girl exclaimed.

El Chamuco raised an eyebrow and stated, "Really? I thought the story was a handsome knight who traveled across a sea and a princess from the land fell madly in love with him."

"Why don't we tell the story to Puddle and see if she can figure it out which one of us is right?" La Noche offered, "Are you up to it?"

"Yes!" Puddle cheered. She settled herself next to her mami's stomach and her padre's legs, holding onto her stuffed toy, as her parents told her the most fantastic story ever. By the time day was considered breaking the in Land of the Unknown, the three gods slept soundly, snuggled up together.

* * *

Some Spanish or Aztec I used that everyone might not know:  
Xiuhcoatl- Fire Serpent/Weapong of Destruction (Perfect name for El Chamuco's pet right?)  
el balón de fútbol- soccer ball (American football is fútbol americano)  
mija- a combination of mi and hija-my daughter  
su hermano y hermana- your brother and sister  
Tía-aunt  
alebrije- folkloric,colorful creatures said to live in the Land of the Unknown  
(Sorry for any Spanish mistakes)  
Random notes for this story:  
I kind of imagine the human residents of the Land of the Unknown with bodies made of sand, since it's sort of in the middle of ash and stone. The masks I thought would be good since no one alive knows their identities (they are John and Jane Does), they wear masks to represent their missing identity.  
Xiuhcoatl was a last minute addition to the fic.  
I originally cut out the scene with El Chamuco and La Noche's leg for time, but I really liked the scene where his lips were covered in his wife's spice too much, so I put it back in.

Designs belong to these people:

. /


End file.
